Rose(kit)
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: Join the kit of Braveheart and Featherstar on a thrilling adventure and the finding of frindship or maybe Love... Who is the newest kit that snuck into the clan? Is his Black fur and Amber eyes a prolbem that the clan must worry about? Who is this Mesterious cat's father and what is the cat's name?
1. Cats and Proluge

**Rose(kit)**

**Allies**

**Leader:Featherstar-Light Gray she-cat with sky blue eyes(Mother of Braveheart's kit: Rosekit)**

**Deputy: Spidertail-Black tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Leappaw**

**Medicine Cat: Tanpool-Tan she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Trouttail**

**Warriors:**

**Braveheart-Black tom with Amber eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

**Nightheart-Black she-cat with Amber eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw**

**Windtail-White tom with blue eyes**

**Sunflight-Sun-colored she-cat with Amber eyes**

**Sharpfeather-White tom with Black stripes**

**Blackear-White tom with a black ear**

**Rabbitpool-Dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Trouttail-Tan she-cat with gray eyes**

**Ravenpaw-Silvery-Black she-cat with Amber eyes**

**Shadepaw-Black she-cat with Amber eyes**

**Leappaw-Black tom with Amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Tulip-Black and White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Blackear's kits: Stripekit-Black tom with white stripes, Darkkit-White she-cat with Black stripes)**

**Midnight-Black she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Sharpfeather's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Gorgeeye-Brown tom with green eyes (Blind)**

**Greenpool-Tan she-cat with blue eyes (Deaf)**

**Others:**

**Shadow-Black tom with Amber eyes (Kit)**

**Proluge**

**The wind blew hard against the trees and the water turned to ice. Snow fell slowly as it thickened. In a gorge not far off, deep in a cave, a little kit was born. The kit's eyes were undetermined until a tan she-cat with blue eyes open the eye lids to see Amber eyes.**

**"Oh my. She has Amber eyes." The Tan she-cat with blue eyes asked.**

**"What about them?" A Black tom with Amber eyes meowed worriedly.**

**"Braveheart, she has your eye color but she has her mother's fur color." The tan she-cat meowed.**

**The Black tom named Braveheart licked a shaky light gray she-cat who was laying on the softest bed of moss. Ravenpaw and the other apprentices had brought the moss and feather to make the light gray she-cat comfortable for the birth of the kit. Now There was only one thing Braveheart had to worry about. Who her mentor was going to be.**

**"Feahterstar, What should we name this kit? It's already near the end of leaf-bare The rose's had started to bloom but this blasted Blizzard destoryed them."Braveheart meowed confidently.**

**"Rose..." The light gray she-cat named Featherstar mumbled shakyly.**

**"What?"**

**"Rosekit. Her name." Feahterstar meowed more sternly.**

**"Send the message that on this day during Moonhigh, A young kit was born to us, Featherstar and me, and we have named her Rosekit in order to keep her name close."Brveheart told Ravenpaw, a silvery-Black she-cat with Amber eyes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rosekit watched Ravenpaw dropp the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. She was very curious about how Gorgeeye looked to be her mother's age but he was an elder, not a warrior. She woundered why Greenpool couldn't hear her and why Greenpool looked as old as Ravenpaw but wasn't an apprentice.**

**Rosekit watched as Ravenpaw grabbed a mouse and carried it into the elders den. Rosekit followed keeping to the shadows surrounding the walls of the camp. Rosekit watched as Ravenpaw gently put her tail on Greenpool's back and whispered,"It's okay, it's me, your littermate, Ravenpaw."**

**"Your Greenpool's sister?!" Rosekit screeched surprised.**

**"Hey, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't your father or your mother be watching you?" Ravenpaw hissed as her eyes narrowed to slits.**

**"I'm old enough to walk around by myself!"**

**"Weren't you playing with Stripekit and Darkkit?"**

**"Yeah, but their mother called them into the nursery."**

**"So your running around unsuperviesed?"**

**"Yup and you can't do anything about it."**

**"Yes I can."**

**Rosekit walked to the Nursery with Ravenpaw sternly watching. Rosekit thought she should have said that Midnight had allowed her to go explore the camp instead of saying that she was out and about without any permission and any supervision. She woundered what happened to Greenpool to make her the way she was. ****_Maybe Ravenpaw could tell me! After all, she's Greenpool's sister._**** Rosekit thought.**

**"Hey Ravenpaw?" Rosekit asked.**

**"Yes?" Ravenpaw meowed slowly.**

**"What happened to Greenpool to make her like that?" Rosekit meowed as she pointed in the direction of the elders' den.**

**"That's a story for another time. Go to Tulip and rest with her, Stripekit, and Darkkit."**

**"But I want to know right now!"**

**"No. Goodbye."**

**Rosekit watched Ravenpaw stomp off in the direction of the apprentices' den. Then all of a sudden a Black fur ball her size barreled into her.**

**"What in the name of Starclan are you doing!?" Rosekit growled.**

**"Sorry. I was just trying to head up to the forest above this blasted gorge." The Black fur ball meowed quickly as it shook the mud off of it's fur.**

**"What's your name?" Rosekit asked.**

**"Shadow." The fur ball meowed as he looked at Rosekit. "In Starclan's name, your very pretty!"**

**"Ah...Thanks?"**

**"Wow. You live in this Gorge?"**

**"Yeah with my..."**

**"Don't you want to leave? I was stuck up in the blasted leaf-bare final blizzard before I could leave this gorge."**

**"Why do you want to leave?"**

**"Because this place is way to hot in the middle of the leaf-full and is always cold in the leaf-bare!"**

**"Oh, my name is Rosekit."**

* * *

**_Please review and tell me if the Summer word in the Warrior Cat language is right. Is it Leaf-Full?_**

**_~Rose of the Gorge_**


	3. Unfortunet News for my readers!

_**This story will be back after the others have been made I swear on the series of my books it will be back after the others!**_

_**~Rose of the Gorge**_


End file.
